The present invention relates to a dartboard, and more particularly to a dartboard capable of being used in cooperation with plastic darts.
Presently, the dartboard is made of sisal, which, however, is rare in some country, e.g. Republic of China on Taiwan, and thus is expensive and is supplied by importation. On the contrary, the rice-eating people e.g. the Taiwanese, has produced an enormous amount of straws which, nevertheless, find no gateway to utilization and can only be burnt into ashes to serve as a possible fertilizer which, however, will result in an air-pollution problem. It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to manufacture a dartboart made of straws.